Thor vs Asura
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: After defeating Chakravartin, Asura finds himself in modern day New York City, in a battle with the Asgardian Thor. Who will be victorious? The Wrath fuelled destructor who changed history, or the mighty champion of Asgard?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers, Thor, or Asura's Wrath.**

On the ground, SHIELD agents ran forward to try to stop the creature. The six-armed man spun around, sending the agents flying in all directions with his hands. Captain America already lay unconscious at the six-armed man's feet, having been knocked out by the first hit.

Thor dropped to the ground in front of the six-armed man, sparks arcing across his hammer. "Surrender is thou recommended course of action! You face the might of Asgard!"  
The six-armed man bared his teeth like a raging animal, and charged. Thor slammed his hammer into the six-armed man, but the six-armed man gripped the hammer with four of his arms, while punching Thor with the other two. Thor tossed the six-armed man back, throwing his hammer after him. The man punched the hammer aside, but the arm he hit it with shattered in the process. Thor caught his hammer and charged, seeing that his enemy's arms were breakable.

Thor and the six-armed man started exchanging blows, and slowly, but surely the six-armed man's arms broke, until he had only one left. Thor struck the man with the hammer, sending him flying back. The man jumped back to his feet, snarling with rage.  
"Who art thou, unknown warrior?"  
The man narrowed his eyes at the way Thor spoke. "I'm Asura."  
Thor raised his hammer. "Where do thou hail from, Asura?"  
Asura rolled his eyes. "Would you stop talking like an idiot?"

Thor charged forward and swung his hammer, but Asura jumped back, avoiding the attack. "Who are you, then? You know my name."  
Thor straightened up, thrusting out his shoulders proudly. "I am Thor Odinson, the champion of Asgard and the most powerful warrior on the planet!"  
Asura rolled his eyes. "You remind me of Augus. The last thing I remember is killing Chakravartin, and now I'm here."

Thor raised his hammer, firing lightning at Asura. Asura easily dodged the attack, before charging and swinging his remaining fist. Thor threw Asura to the ground, dropping his hammer on Asura's chest. Asura tried to stand, but the weight was incredible. Thor raised his hand and started pulsing lightning through the hammer and through Asura. As Asura was being electrocuted, he worked to increase his rage, before feeling his rage reach boiling point. He felt his mind start to slip, and reigned it in just in time. Asura spread his arm out, feeling mantra coursing through it. Asura gripped the hammer, using his incredible strength to shove the hammer off himself. Thor watched as the hammer was thrown easily off. Thor charged, catching his hammer. As Thor reached Asura, Asura's fist slammed into Thor's face, causing him to drop the hammer. Asura's arm shattered in the process. Asura jumped onto Thor, forcing his forehead against Thor's. The two god-like beings glared at each other, while also attacking with their respective powers. Thor blasting lightning through Asura, while Asura's body glowed with Mantra, which burned Thor badly.

Finally, there was an explosion, and Thor flew out backwards, with Asura close behind. Asura charged headfirst, slamming his forehead into Thor's face. The force of the attack sent Thor flying backwards. Asura was upon Thor before he had recovered, slamming his head into Thor repeatedly. Even the Hulk had never displayed this much determination to keep fighting. Finally, Asura slammed his head into Thor's face, shattering his helmet. Thor smashed through several buildings, and met Asura on the other side. Asura slammed headfirst into Thor again, the force of the strike shattering Thor's armour. Thor raised his hand to call his hammer, but Asura's foot collided with Thor's face, and the Asgardian's jaw was smashed. Asura's other foot collided with the back of Thor's head, and he felt the skull break slightly. Asura then charged mantra through himself, before blasting the surrounding area with a blast of mantra that shook the planet.

When the blast was over, Asura was gasping, exhausted. The ground where the blast had taken place was now a crater the size of a small city. Thor lay on the ground next to him, barely alive. Asura stood over the Asgardian. "Thou shall feel the wrath of Odin! This will not end here!"  
Rolling his eyes, Asura stamped heavily on Thor's face, crushing his head.

_Message to readers:  
My explanations for this conclusion:  
1. Asura easily endures energy attacks far greater than Thor is capable of.  
2. Asura is a fairly uninventive fighter, but Thor is even more so.  
3. Asura shows strength great enough to throw a demigod the size of the Golden Gate Bridge into outer space, making him stronger than Thor.  
4. Asura's durability against blunt attacks and energy attacks is massive, his only vulnerability being blades, which Thor does not have._


End file.
